Nashi
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: Seven and Hari are the last of the Nashi clan. They were sent on a long mission after Seven was pronounced Jonin at age 14 and Hari was pronounced Chunin at 11. M for language and later. lemons. OCness
1. Coming Home

_**Okay please excuse what ever mistakes I make. It's been a long time since I actually wrote this story with my best friend. (Actually about 7 years) This was our first story and the reason I'm a writer. So please enjoy. I know it's short but I'm also writing other fan fics as well.**_

* * *

Trees rushed passed the two sisters as the headed home, finally. All they had seen for the past two years was the greenery and anywhere else but home. They both missed their home dearly and were anxious to get back. Something familiar and normal to ease their nerves.

"What's so damn important about this fucking scroll anyway?" The younger girl asked as her sapphire hair whipped in her face.

"I honestly don't give a shit, Hari, we've got it and we're going home," Seven said as they increased their speed.

"I can't wait to get a good nap and a shower," Hari said as she raised her hands up over her head.

"You just want to see Sasuke again. Don't you?" The brunette pushed.

"No I don't," Hari protested.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to tell him you said that then," Seven smirked.

"Well Seven, of course I want to see him. It's been a long time though, things might be different," Hari reasoned and she ducked as to not hit a branch.

"As in good different or bad different," Seven questioned her.

"It could be either," Hari said.

"Well you two are always going to be best friends," Seven stated with a shrug.

"Oh, there's the gates," Hari smiled.

They jumped out of the trees and ran to the gates where a few guards stood. Seven was noticeably taller than Hari, six inches or so, but Seven also wore three inch heels to give her added height. The guards stood, expecting an attack from the two cloaked females.

"Who are you?" One of them commanded.

"I'm Seven and this is Hari," Seven said because usually last names weren't needed.

"Nashi" Hari said and the guard pulled out a sword.

"You're lying, they were killed a year ago in the Sand," Another guard spoke out.

"No we are standing right here," Seven argued and pulled down her hood and Hari did the same.

"Oh much apologies Ma'am. I meant no disrespect," The man bowed and they smiled.

"It's fine, all we've gotten for the past two years is disrespect," Hari said with a smirk, and the gates opened to reveal the village. They walked in and took it all in again. The Hokage faces were before them, the streets were busy as always. Hari smiled at the familiar smells of the village.

"Well I'm going to the office, you go find your boyfriend" Seven teased. Hari just rolled her eyes and walked away. She soon found the dark haired boy and no doubt it was Sasuke. He still had the same hair and the childish look on is face while he trained. He was pushing himself to get better.

"Hey!" Hari yelled out and ran over. Sasuke looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze. A scowl shown as he stared back at his target.

"Real funny Naruto, now come on we have work to do," He spoke mono toned.

"Well damn, I guess I better go home if this is how you're gonna treat me, Uke-chan" She said with a pout and began to walk away.

"Hari?" She heard him whisper before she heard his weapons hit the ground and she felt his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," She said with a smile before turning around and returning the hug.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, what took so long?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as if he still didn't believe she was there in his arms.

"Well, a lot of shit. The damn thing we were trying to get, had been stolen three times and we had to track it down every time by investigating leads which took about 7 months each. We also ran into Itachi a couple times which that didn't go over too well. An-" She was cutoff by Sasuke.

"You saw him, did you fight him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well yeah once, the other time Seven did," She explained and felt a pain in her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and bent over slightly as the pain intensified. There was a metallic taste in the back of her throat and she began coughing and spit blood onto the ground.

"Hari? Are you Okay? Hari!" She heard Sasuke's voice faintly as she fell onto her hands and knees. Hari's vision was getting blurry and she was feeling dizzy. She felt something turn her over just as her vision turned black.

* * *

_**Okay. Hari and Seven are based off of me and my best friend. Please don't hate my OCs.**_


	2. I hate hospitals

Hari's eyelids felt heavy as he lifted her hand to her face and slowly opened her eyes. The florescent lights above beamed down on her in the hospital bed."Hnn," she grumbled as she sat up. Hari honestly hated hospitals with a passion that exceeded Sasuke's hatred for Itachi. She looked around the room to see monitors surrounding the bed and she grumbled once more as she ripped out the IV's and other sensors. She looked into the corner to see Sasuke soundly asleep in a chair with his hand pressed against his cheek. _Aww_ was all she could think as she watched him sleep silently. Her clothes were laying on the bedside table and she quickly changed into them. Hari ran her fingers through her sapphire hair and realized how oily it was. "Eww," You whispered to herself. She looked back to Sasuke and then around the white room. She walked over to Sasuke and shook his shoulder slightly and his eyes fluttered open to reveal onyx orbs.

"Hey Uke-chan!" She exclaimed. She watched him smirk at the old nickname and she just grinned back at him.

"Hey Hari-kun" He said with slight amusement in his voice.

"So how about, we get me out of here, I don't really like hospitals," She told him and he replied with a stiff nod.

"Well they're not going to let you leave until they get all the tests back," Sasuke said.

"What the hell? They're running tests on me!" She exclaimed with a sigh.

"Well your sister wanted it done, so yes they are" Sasuke told her and she frowned.

"Well I'm leaving anyways," She told him stubbornly. He watched her closely still contemplating if it was the real Hari or not. Sasuke saw her eyes become a bright azure color and a black design appear in the center. _She actually knows how to use her kekkei genkai now_ He thought.

"You know how to use it now?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, Kensei gets a lot of use now, especially when I'm mad or don't want to be around anyone. Can you use the sharingan yet?" She retorted with a smile.

"Yeah, I can" He said with a smirk.

"Probably not as good as Itachi though" She said as she thought out loud. She always did have a bad habit of doing that.

"Eh, don't remind me," He croaked.

"Oh, sorry Uke-chan, I hope you know I missed you though," She said and gave him a hug. Sasuke wasn't really used to the embrace and he stiffened up, but relaxed and hugged her back. Truth was he had missed her too. She let go of him and headed for the door. "C'mon Uke-chan we don't have all day," She impatiently grumbled at the boy and held the door open.

"Okay Hari I'm coming," He said with a smirk. Sasuke knew now that it was definitely Hari. No one else except Seven had those eyes.

"They can't see us so don't worry, we're not gonna get into any trouble, I promise," She said while holding up her hand. Sasuke gave her the most confident look and she pointed to her eyes. He just nodded and kept walking until they got outside.

"Sasuke-kun I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sakura screamed as she ran toward him. _Girlfriend maybe?_ Hari thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Sakura go away" Sasuke said in a monotone that was the opposite of the usual him. (Or the way he used to be) _So she's not his girlfriend,_ Hari thought.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look menacing.

"Well my name is Hari-"

"I don't care what your name is, you better leave my Sasuke alone!" She interrupted Hari.

"You know what. I'm just about done with disrespectful pieces of shit," Hari said as she looked at the girl with her usual smile.

"Piece of shit look at you. You look like a whore!" She retorted. Hari's fist were balled up at her sides when she thrust out and punched her quickly in the jaw. Then Hari moved back to her original place before she could retaliate. The girl balled up one fist loosely and lunged herself at Hari. Hari easily turned her around by the wrist and put the girl on her stomach. She looked up at Hari over her shoulder with a confused look.

"I'm at Jonin level, for all you know I could have been your sensei. Next time learn someone's full name before insulting them. My name is Hari Nashi," Hari said smugly as she smiled down at the girl.

"You said Jonin level, that mean you're still a Chunin?" Sasuke questioned Hari from where he was standing.

"Yeah, sadly, but this year I am so going to be promoted to Jonin or maybe even put in the ANBU squads," Hari said with a grin.

"ANBU is definitely where you belong Hari" Hari heard a voice say from behind her.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed and let go of Sakura. Hari threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Where's Seven?" He asked automatically.

"Damn, You can't even say 'Hi' to me anymore. I thought we were friends Kakashi" She said as she let him go with a pout.

"Hari, Where is she? The Hokage needs to see her," Kakashi told her.

"Probably at the manor or training," She told him. Sakura had once again gotten to her feet and was staring at Hari with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey HARI!" Hari heard a boy yelling in the distance and Kakashi disappeared. The brown haired boy came running up and he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Kiba. I didn't recognize you for a moment," She said with a laugh and returned the hug.

"When did you get back?" Kiba asked with a smile and Hari saw a white dog pop out of his coat.

"Earlier today. This must be little Akumaru. He was only the size of my palm when I left," Hari said as she took the puppy out of Kiba's coat. Akumaru gently licked her cheek then barked happily. She smiled down at the dog then kissed the top of his muzzle before handing him back to Kiba who just placed him on the ground.

"Well I've got a lot of shit to do since I'm finally back," She told Kiba and he nodded. He turned and waved goodbye as he and Akumaru walked away.

"Sorry Uke-chan," Hari said as she looked at Sasuke who was staring off into space. "Uke-chan?" She said and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry Hari," He apologized and she smiled.

"It's alright," She told him as she grabbed his shirt sleeve and tugged him in her direction. He followed and soon they were at the Nashi manor. Hari sighed and went in the front gates and Sasuke hesitantly followed.

"Everything's probably really really dusty now" Sasuke joked and Hari laughed.

"Yeah probably, are you gonna help me clean up?" She asked him.

"Sure" He replied with a smile. Hari had feeling that he didn't do that very often, and felt special for him being so open, as opposed to how he was toward that Sakura girl. His tone hadn't had any emotion to it. Like he didn't have a reason to live anymore, and that nothing would be alright. But in front of her he was smiling and laughing with her like she had never left. She finally stopped looking at Sasuke and looked around to see maids were running around. Hari then noticed everything was spotless.

"Seven must have had people come in and clean everything, you know how lazy she can be," Hari said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a smile. She smiled back and walked through the manor for the first time in what seemed like forever. She found her way to the main house and went to look for the mischievous person she called her sister. She finally reached the doorway and motioned that it was alright for Sasuke to follow.

"Hey Seven you here?" Hari yelled down a hallway and hoped the brunette heard her.

"Yeah I'm in Mom's room" she yelled back from down the hall. Hari took off her shoes and sat them by the door, before going down the hallway. Mom and Dad's room was at the end of the hall with large double doors that led to their room, one was propped open and Seven was sitting there sifting through their mother's old clothes.

"Maybe we'll actually be able to fit into them now" Hari said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I put all the stuff I thought you might like over there and I divided up the ninja gear for us and then I'm gonna go see if anyone else had anything" She said with a smile. Seven's ebony hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, but her bangs hung in her face as they complimented her cerulean eyes perfectly. She was tan and lean like she had been for as long as Hari could remember. Hari went over to the large pile of clothes and tossed a sheet on top of them so she could make a bag and take them to her room. She lifted the clothes over her shoulder easily and walked out of the room passed Sasuke. He followed Hari to her room. When she opened the door she realized it was exactly as it was when she had left. Nobody had come by to clean or move everything out like she had expected, but it was the same as it had been the day they left.

"Hari, are you alright. I remember you couldn't even walk into your parents room without crying when you left," Sasuke said as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke, I grew up a lot on that mission. People die and they serve their village without a second thought about their lives. My parents died trying to protect the village and for that I am proud. I had brave parents and a brave family. I am one of the last ones left. If this clan is going to live on then I'm going to have to quit mourning and get over it," She told him with a serious expression. He watched her carefully then nodded. Hari dropped the make-shift bag on the dust ground and looked around the room. dust from the floor swirled around the room and she sneezed once. Hari shook her head and walked back into the hallway. She looked up and down the hallway before turning back to Sasuke.

"You wanna go get something to eat real quick?" Hari asked him with a smile.

"Sure, we can go to Ichiraku Ramen. It's still your favorite right?" He asked with a smirk.

".. I almost forgot about Ichiraku's. Yes," She said as she dragged him out of the main house by his wrist.


	3. Ichiraku's

Hari and Sasuke had just left to go get something to eat and Seven was sitting there, sifting through the old clothes that had been left behind. Their mom had good taste in clothes. She was always two steps ahead of everyone else. Plus she was the same size as Seven so even better. The brunette sighed as she pulled out old clothes she remembered seeing her mother in. It was all so depressing when they died.

* * *

_Seven stood in the kitchen while reading a note her mom had left on the table._

**_Seven,_**  
**_Sorry sweetheart we got called out late last night. We should be back for dinner._**

**_I love you,_**  
**_Mom_**

_Seven read it twice and there was a loud bang at the front door. She went answer it and Kakashi Hatake was standing in the door way._

_"Seven, I'm sorry," was all he said as he handed her a note._

**_Seven  
I am sorry to inform you that there was an attack on the village last night.  
Your family was called out to face them, but none were successful.  
-The Third Hokage_**

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she read the note again to clarify what was being told. Hari was standing beside the older sibling with a tired look as she rubbed her eyes. Hari was young, but still needed to know what was going on._

_"Hari," Seven started as she bent down in front of the smaller girl._

_"Seven, when's Mom coming home?" She asked as she yawned._

_"Hari, Mom isn't coming home, No ones coming home," Seven told the girl sadly and Seven saw the expression on her face turn to deep sadness. She began to cry as Seven hugged her tightly._

* * *

Seven sat there now as she recalled the details and sighed deeply. Everything was so unfair. Hari never really got to know their parents. They had been fun most of the time, but other times they could look cold as stone. Which in a way is scary to think about.

* * *

Hari and Sasuke made it to Ichiraku's and walked into the warm smell of fresh ramen. Immediately she went over to the bar and took a seat, while Sasuke followed her action.

"Well if it isn't Miss Nashi. Long time no see," The man behind the counter said with a smile and began an order of Ramen. "How about the usual on the house?" He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Mr. Teuchi" Hari said with a warm smile.

"Can I get some rice balls as well" Sasuke said beside her.

"What the fuck old man. Watch where you're going," Hari heard a certain blonde boy yelling as he walked in.

"Naruto!" Hari said and jumped on his back while hugging him around the neck.

"Hari, What are you doing back? Or is this another one of your stupid tricks Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Well if I'm stupid then I'm not treating you to one bowl of ramen, you blonde asshole," Hari told him as she went back over to her seat.

"Hari, I didn't mean it like that. I meant..." He stammered as she continued to pout.

"Idiot," Hari heard Sasuke comment and she had to smirk.

"And were the two of you using me to get back at each other? What the fuck is all that about. 'One of Sasuke's stupid tricks' so has he done this before?" Hari questioned Naruto.

"Well yeah, considering how Sasuke..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke throwing a shuriken at him and he ducked swiftly.

"Okay then," Hari said as she turned around and Teuchi set a bowl of ramen in front of her. She picked up her chop sticks and began to eat. She had forgotten how good Ichiraku's was and she used to eat there everyday with Naruto's lazy ass. When she finished her bowl Naruto had finished three and she just raised an eyebrow. Hari looked at Sasuke who was just finishing his rice balls.

"Mr. Teuchi, can I get some Dango for Seven?" Hari asked politely.

"Of course," He said and began fixing the order and she pulled some money out of hwr pocket and put it on the counter as he handed hw the bag.

"Thank you, very much," Hari said politely as bowed and stood up straight.

"Let me get you your change Miss Nashi,"

"Oh no I'm paying for Naruto and Sasuke too, No worries," Hari told him with a smile and waited for Sasuke to stand up as well. They walked out into the street to see it was raining heavily. She smiled and turned her face upward and let the rain hit her face.

"Hari, you're going to get sick," Sasuke told her.

"You know every time it rained it reminded me of you, right" Hari said softly and looked at him. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face at first then it turned into a smirk.

"It reminded me of you too," He finally managed to say. She turned and put her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Sasuke, You've done a lot for me today," She told him and he returned the hug.


	4. Sparing

"Thank you Sasuke, You've done a lot for me today," Hari said as she took him in a hug.

_I'll always be here for you Hari,_ Sasuke thought as she smiled and looked up at him. "You're welcome," He finally managed with a small smile. _Now was the time to show her how you felt, to show her how you always felt. Don't be scared Sasuke,_ He told himself as he looked down at the girl in his arms. _What if she doesn't feel the same way though, I'd rather just be friends, than nothing at all,_ He thought silently. Hari looked into his eyes as if she could see the exact words going through his mind. After what seemed like a long moment (but was probably only a few seconds) she let go of him and he cautiously did the same.

He watched her spread her arms out as she looked up to the heavens and let the drops of rain hit her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips pursed together. Her aqua locks almost reached her waist now. She had grown a lot since Sasuke last saw her, but she was still skinny and pale like the young child he had known. Sasuke watched her open her mouth to catch a few drops in her mouth then she pulled her head up right and smiled at him.

"Uke-chan I bet I'm stronger than you now," She taunted with a mocking voice.

"Only cause it''s raining Hari-kun" He retorted. She knew his jutsu weren't as powerful when it was raining.

"Mhmmm," She mocked him with a hum.

"Fine, we can spar if you want, but I won't go easy on you," Sasuke told her as he turned around.

"It's alright I'll be the one going easy on you, Uke-chan," She said as she skipped passed him toward the training grounds.

"Fine. No kekkei-genkai's then" Sasuke said with finality.

"Okay. I'll kick your ass without using Kensei, just like I used to," She said with a bright smile.

"Hn," was his answer as they got to the training grounds. She walked to the other edge as he just stood there.

"When ever your ready, Uke-chan" she called to him as she stood there lazily. Sasuke sighed and rushed her swiftly. She stood there waiting for the last second to move. She was about to kick him when he ducked and dodged a punch. She only pouted slightly as she made a little room between them.

"Show me what you've got Uke-chan, I can handle it," She said with a smile. He threw kunais and shudikens at her that were laced with the wire to tie her back. He didn't even see her move when the wire was pinned to a tree to his right.

"You're going to have to do much better than that Sasuke," She taunted as she now used his full name.

"Fine Hari, you asked for it," Sasuke retorted as he did hand seals for the fire ball jutsu. He lifted his hand to his mouth and began to blow fire out at her and he watched as her shirt sleeve caught on fire. She suffocated it without a worry as she dodged the flames and made her way to him. Sasuke bent his knees and waited to catch a blow from her when she began doing hand signs.

"Earth style..." Was all he heard before dirt walls clouded his vision. The top was open and rain was falling through.

"Tsch, she underestimates me," He thought as he climbed up the wall and onto the top of the rock wall. He looked down to see and exploding note on the side of the wall. Sasuke jumped to the ground just in time to hear the large boom. He felt something pull the side of his shirt and he looked to see a kunia in hid sleeve. A note was tied to it.

Hehe I got you Uke-chan

He read it and smirked as Hari jumped out of the trees.

"You've gotten a lot better Uke-chan," Hari said.

"You too," Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke what are you so happy about?" Someone asked from the other end of the training grounds. Sasuke knew Hari wouldn't know Neji, but she would know he was a Hyuuga because of his eyes.

"Just enjoying the rain," Hari said with a smirk.

"And you are?" He asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Well I fell dishonored, I figured someone of the second branch would know the Nashi," she said as politely as she could without telling him he was a damn idiot.

"Sorry Ma'am, I meant no disrespect," The boy was obviously older than her.

"Damn, you don't even ask for proof. You definitely are a Hyuuga." Hari thought aloud once more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neji asked defensibly.

"Hyuuga's are obedient people and usually easily fooled," Hari explained. Sasuke just sighed heavily at her, she was edging for Neji to fight her.

"Well prove to me then that you are of the Nashi," Neji said as Sasuke had predicted.

"You want me to fight you?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes" Neji answered. Hari just smiled as she got into a fighting stance.


	5. It Has To Be A Dream

**_So it's been about three years since my last update to this story. I'm so sorry to you guys who have been waiting, but here we are. Another chapter. _**

**_AND! I have update the chapters before this one, just the point of view and descriptions though. Nothing too major._ **

_**Anyways Disclaimer blahblahblah I don't own Naruto, just Seven and Hari.**_

* * *

Hari waited for Sasuke to get away from the clearing. He sat on a tree branch watching them intensely. Neji assumed his own stance and Hari began analyzing him. Looking for his dominant foot and hand. Looking for his underlying habits.

Neji rushed her first, stepping out with his right foot first and Hari smirked. He tried to strike out at her, but she did a back flip to create distance. She began to do hand signs. She watch Neji activate his Byakugan.

"Water Style! Water Whip!" Hari yelled as the rain created a whip in her hands. She smirked at Neji who was watching her intently. He rushed her again, but she struck out at him with the whip, curling it around his wrist. She did another flip into the air and caused the whip to wrap around Neji. She tightened the whip and Neji felt the air leaving his lungs.

"Okay! Okay!" He exclaimed as she released the water whip. She dropped the whip and it became a puddle at her feet. She walked over and helped him stand.

"By the way, I'm Hari," She smiled at him and he nodded his head as he got his breathing under control.

"Neji," The boy smiled back. Sasuke jumped to the ground with a scowl on his face. He stalked passed without a glance at Hari.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji asked as Sasuke walked down the street, his shoulders squared and angry, looking as if he was about to punch someone.

"I don't know," Hari watched him. Somehow she knew that she had done something to anger him. She had upset him. "It was nice to meet you Neji," Hari didn't even look at the Hyuuga as she followed Sasuke. The white bag of dango sat forgotten next to a tree.

Hari ran after Sasuke. Her feet carrying her through the streets. She saw him turn down a small alleyway and hurried to catch him. She turned a corner and saw him push a hand through his ebony locks angrily before slamming his fist into the wall of a building. Hari stood silent for a moment before she activated Kensei and made herself invisible to him and everyone else. She eased up behind him. Watching as he pulled his eyes together in pain. When he opened them the Sharingan blazed and Hari couldn't stand it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. She deactivated Kensei and sighed.

"What did I do Uke-chan?" She asked, slightly defeated.

"You didn't do anything Hari," Sasuke's voice was cold. Hari bit her lip and hugged him tighter.

"Apparently I did something, or you wouldn't be angry right now," She told him as she placed her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"It's nothing," He told her coldly and shrugged out of her embrace. _See Seven I told you.._ Hari thought with an agitated sigh.

"Fine," She whispered quietly. She didn't know what came over her. She turned on her heel and walked away from him. Left to watch her leave, a lost expression plain on his face.

Hari walked home slowly. Everyone around her seemed to have an umbrella but she didn't. Her cerulean locks with soaked and hanging down her back limply. She let the tears flow from her expressionless face. Why wouldn't he just tell her what she had done wrong? Was she as big a disappointment as she always feared? She felt her feet stray from the path home. Her body taking her somewhere else.

She found herself in the woods. A clearing spread out before her. The rain had stopped, the clouds had dissipated and the moon light was shining bright. She saw the waist tall grass around her and sat down. She was feeling weak at that moment and sighed. Exhaustion was over taking her body. She couldn't find the energy to stay awake.

When she awoke the sun was shining bright overhead. How long had she been asleep? She really wasn't sure but she didn't recognize where she was until she stood. This was the edge of the Konoha Forest. She swallowed hard, knowing she needed to get back to the village quickly. Enemy ninja could be hiding anywhere and she wasn't equipped enough for a real battle. She sprinted, as fast as she could, back to the village. When the training grounds came into view she slowed, but didn't stop completely. She ran past whatever Genin were training without even looking at them. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she saw the Nashi manor. She descended to the ground and went through the front gate. She walked in the main house to find Seven asleep on the couch. She shook her head and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. She stepped into the scalding stream and hummed in delight. The water loosened her aching muscles. She slid down the tiled wall to sit on the floor. She pulled her legs against her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. She was beginning to relax completely when she heard someone banging on the door.

"Hari? Is that you?" Seven's voice sounded frantic.

"Yeah! It's me," Hari spoke as loudly as her throbbing throat would allow. She heard Seven step away from the door. After letting out a frustrated sigh Hari forced herself to stand, using to wall for support. Hari washed herself then forced her body from the shower. She wrapped a black towel around her chest and tossed her dirty clothes in a laundry basket.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom and closed the door. She groaned as the beginnings of a headache began to form in her temples. She walked over to her dresser, she pulled on a matching black bra and panties set before dropping her towel. She walked over to her closet and opened the door to reveal a full length mirror. She took a moment to look at herself. Scars dotted her chest and arms from the many enemies she had faced on her mission. Her eyes took in her small petite body, unnaturally blue hair, pale skin, tiny waist and hips-

She had been so focused on herself that she had neglected the other presence in the room. She could see Sasuke in the mirror, he was laying on her bed. He was staring at her. His eyes taking in everything that he was seeing. She turned slowly but made no move to cover herself. She was afraid this was all a dream and he wasn't really there. Their eyes met and Hari knew that she wasn't dreaming. He was laying in her bed, his shirt discarded on the floor. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as he looked at her.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked her softly. His voice was no longer cold and mean, but seemed genuinely concerned for her.

"Should I be? You are my best friend after all," She told him. He tried to hide the pain that passed across his features at the word friend. "Or do you not want to be my friend?" She glared at him as she noticed his mask. Sasuke sat up on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to be your best friend Hari," He told her and she glared at him.

"Fine, then get out," She told him before he could continue. Sasuke stood, as if he was about to leave and pulled Hari into a hug.

"I don't want to be your best friend Hari. I want to be your boyfriend. If you do return my feelings that is," Sasuke looked so unsure of himself. Hari's certainty shattered as well, but for different reasons. This had to be a dream. This kind of thing didn't happen to her. Sasuke wouldn't actually fall for her and hope that she returned the feelings. She had stiffened at the words and felt Sasuke pull away to look at her. His face fell and he sighed. "Just forget I said anything," He backed away from her and grabbed his shirt from the floor. She wanted to tell him that she returned the feelings, she always had, but she couldn't force her body to move. She couldn't make her mouth form words as he rushed from the room. Her body was ignoring everything she was telling it to do, utterly refusing to give her what she wanted. When she heard the front door slam shut her knees gave out, she sank to the floor.


End file.
